Torn
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: This story takes place at the end of season 3. Meredith is actually pregnant instead of having appendicitis but her baby has spina bifida. Derek calls Addison, who had moved to L.A. after she found out Meredith was pregnant, to help his wife. She comes and is intrested in Alex but can't get Mark out of her head.
1. For Old Times Sake

"Addison!"

She knew exactly who was screaming her name even though she hadn't heard his voice for a long time.

"Dr. Karev, haven't seen you in a long time."

Addison tried to look cool but inside she couldn't hide the joy that had filled her when he heard him screaming her name. It had been a little less than a year now since she last saw Alex and he still looked hot.

Right after she found out Meredith was pregnant with Derek's baby she decided she couldn't handle things longer and moved to L.A. Things had gone well for her there and once in a while Mark visited to reconcile with her. When Derek had called and begged her to come help Meredith and the baby she hesitated for quite a long time but she decided to be the bigger person and came anyway.

"Right. Are you back to Seattle Grace forever or just for this one case."

"Just this one case, sorry Karev. Already miss me?" Addison asked with a fake grin on her face. Actually she meant what she said. Her thoughts had driven off to him saying yes and taking her to the nearest on-call room. But the reality wasn't like that at all.

"Well, if you're here the case must be pretty good."

Addison now noticed the chart already in his hands. Actually this wasn't as bad as it seemed, because now she had a whole week to try to seduce him. At least if he wasn't seeing someone, but she wisely decided to not pop that question immediately.

"As you already might now, Meredith's baby is suffering from spina bifida and we're going to try to fix that. "

"In the womb?"

"In the womb. Now show me to her room."

* * *

"Oh come on honey how bad can this be? She's the best there is, you know that and I know that. She'll fix the baby, our baby."

Addison heard her former husband as soon as she turned around the corner. Alex was walking right next to her which made her feel a little better.

"Ah, room 2069, we're here", Alex suddenly said whilst leading Addison, who had walked a little too far, back into the room with his hand on her lower back.

"Derek, Meredith,-" Addison was interrupted by Derek who had stood up from the chair next to Meredith's bed and came over to hug Addison, thanking her more than once. The hug itself felt honest but Addison felt awkward and sad. Seeing Meredith's huge baby bump pointed out once again that they had a family and she had nothing.

"Thank you so much for coming Addie, I can't possibly tell you how much this means to me."

"Yeah, thank you so much Addison.", Meredith added to that.

Addison couldn't bring herself to look in Meredith's eyes, to even look at her face. She didn't want to feel compassion for the woman who stole her husband from her, but she looked anyway and saw that Meredith's eyes we're half teared up.

"Okay well, I'm going to do an ultrasound and then I'm gonna have Dr. Karev do some tests, run some labs and then we'll see."

Addison did the ultrasound and new exactly how she was going to operate. Even though she had only done a handful of these surgeries before.

"Do you have any further questions?" Addison asked whilst cleaning off the blue gel of Meredith's bare belly.

"No thanks, there don't come any to mind."

"Your little baby's going to be just fine." Addison said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Addison just came out of the shower and was doing her hair when she heard a firm knock on the door. She ran over quickly whilst shouting "Who is it?!" but there didn't came an answer. She looked through the peephole and saw the deformed figure of Mark Sloan. Without thinking about it she opened the door and Mark planted a soft kiss on her lips, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Reality was that they weren't a couple anymore and by this kiss Addison figured his girlfriend must've dumped him and their FWB-deal must be back on.

"Addison, my God. You could've warned me you we're in town. I had to find out by Derek telling me there was something wrong with the baby."

"I was planning to tell you, but I didn't see you so."

It was silent for about two seconds but then Mark did the predictable by throwing her on the bed. Addison didn't say a word and for once let him do all the work.


	2. Good Morning, Sickness

The light shining through the drapes had Addison awoken a long time ago but she didn't want to wake Mark, who was still next to her. Last night had been comfortable, easy and a little comforting after the chaos of that day.

"Morning, gorgeous."

"Morning."

Mark pushed Addison's hair behind her ear and they shared a passionate kiss. Addison felt Marks hand on her breast but she stopped him before he could start something.

"I'm sorry Mark, I have to go to work."

"Oh come on Addie, can't you just stay in bed a little longer?"

"No, no Mark. And you should get going too. Don't you have to go to the hospital?"

"I've got the day off."

"Well I don't, Derek and Meredith expect me so .. I'm going to hop in the shower now okay?"

Addison closed the bathroom door behind her. She undressed and got in the shower. The water was a little too hot but she didn't care. Alex was still in her head and she still wanted to go for it. But Mark was already here and would obviously be the easier choice. But would he be the better choice?

* * *

It was already two in the afternoon when Addison finally arrived in the cafeteria. It had been a very busy morning for her. Richard had told her she'd only be on Meredith's case but he tempted her into doing a hysterectomy and a consult on another patient. She came in to eat together with Callie but Callie got paged to the ER so here she was, alone at a table. She felt like several people were talking about her but didn't care.

"Hey Doc."

"What are you doing?"

Alex Karev sat down and stole one of Addison's fries. Normally she would've said something about it. But this time it was oddly attractive.

"Dr. Montgomery, when are you planning to do Mer's surgery?"

"I was going to ask you to prep her after lunch. Why?"

"Well Sloan asked me to scrub in but I wouldn't want to miss Mer's surgery."

"Mark is here? This morning he said he had the day off?"

"This morning?"

Alex tried to hide a smile on his face and Addison now realized she had said too much. She picked up her tray, put her face next to Alex's and said: "Just prep her, Karev."

She walked away, knowing Alex was looking at her. And she loved it.

* * *

Addison had just walked outside of the cafeteria to the nurse's station when she walked into Mark.

"Mark?"

"Addie?", Mark said mockingly.

"I thought you had the day off? Why the hell are you here? And why do you ask him to scrub in with you? You know I need him on my case."

"If by him you mean Alex Karev, I asked him to scrub in because he's been scrubbing in on all of my surgeries lately."

Addison realized that things had changed a lot since she left, but Karev at plastics? He was so good with the kids.

"Anyway, stop stealing him from me as long as I'm here."

* * *

Alex Karev was already scrubbing in when Addison entered the scrub room. She still couldn't believe Alex had been working with Mark the whole time she was gone and couldn't bear to hold it in any longer.

"Why Mark Sloan?"

"I could ask the same to you."

"That's none of you business and I meant why plastics? Why are you wasting your great surgical hands on boob jobs and facelifts while you can treat sick children?"

"Look I just needed a freaking break okay? I needed a freaking break from the vagina squad."

"If you don't like the 'vagina squad' then why are you on this case?"

"Because it's Mer!"

"Whatever."

She heard Alex mumble something but went straight to the OR. She was disappointed. The least Alex could've said was that he did it for her.

When she entered the OR she saw that Meredith was still awake.

"Addison, I know you hate me but please don't kill me or the baby."

"I don't hate you."

Normally Addison had no problem with performing surgery but seeing Meredith's bare pregnant belly gave her a strange feeling. This surgery had to be successful.


	3. Elevator Speech

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's and if I did I wouldn't be sitting here on my 50$ bed writing fanfiction.**

The surgery had been a success, Meredith and the baby were both okay. She had walked together with Alex through the halls of Seattle Grace for about 5 minutes now and neither of them had said a word. When they got together on the elevator, Addison sighed and leaned against the wall. Alex finally spoke up: "Mostly because of you."

"That you went over to plastics?"

"That I'm on this case today."

Now Alex turned around and was standing only a couple of inches away from Addison.

"I feel like you're my mentor, you're smart and talented and you demand nothing but the best from me. And I need that."

He now brought his face closer to Addison's. So close that their lips almost touched.

"Plus you're not bad to look at either."

Addison was about to say something but she changed her mind and pressed her lips firmly against Alex's. The little 'ding' announced that the doors of the elevator were going to open.

"Tell Derek the good news and meet me in an on-call room after."

* * *

Addison was on her way to the on-call room where she and Alex would meet each other, but decided to let him go in first. Their kiss had been good and kissing him felt nice. Different than kissing Mark. She knew Mark would find out eventually. Everything that happened got around really fast. She was still charting at the nurse's station when she saw Alex subtly going into an on-call room. She gave the chart to the nearest nurse telling her, her patient could be discharged. This was her time to shine.

Alex welcomed her into the room by kissing her and taking of his shirt. Addison let him do the same thing to her while she was trying to ask him about Derek in between kisses.

"Did you tell Derek?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No."

"Was Meredith awake when you were there?"

"No."

"You know what mayb-"

"Look I know you're kind of my boss but right now in this moment in this room I'm the boss of you and if you're not okay with that I suggest you leave right now."

"Holy mother."

Those were Addison's last words before Alex threw her on the bed.

* * *

Addison was laying in Alex's arms, recovering from what just had happened. The blanket from the bed was only covering the southern part of their bodies which she didn't mind.

"I really should get back to work."

"Yeah, me too."

"Or.."

"Hmm that's fine too."

Addison leaned in for kiss which was interrupted by the door of the on-call room being opened.

"Mark!"

"Sloan close the fucking door!"

Addison quickly tried to cover herself up without accidentally revealing Alex.

"Don't bother Red, I've seen it already."

"Mark, please close the door."

"Karev, find me later. And have fun."

The way Mark said this phrase made her feel like she was some toy that was being passed around. Although she did get around these days. But then again every attending had slept with an intern so why should she be the exception?

"Wow, I guess we'll know that for next time right."

Alex planted a soft kiss on her lips before hauling himself out of bed. He grabbed his scrubs of the floor and put them back on.

"Don't forget your briefs."

"Keep them babe, gives you a reason to think about me."

There came a wink with that last sentence. As soon as Alex was out of the on-call room Addison made the bed and put on her dress and her lab coat. Alex had ripped her 100 $ panties but she was sure no one would notice she wasn't wearing any. She opened the door of the on-call room and smiled thinking about how things escalated quickly. Now that her itch was scratched she wouldn't have any trouble facing Derek and Meredith and their happiness.

**Review! I never meant for this story to be long. So let me know how many more chapters you would like to see and what you would like to see happening to those people. **


	4. Forgive, Never Forget

Addison walked up to room 2069 to check on Meredith. This whole time she had been walking with a smile from ear to ear. Meredith's room would be the last stop before heading to Joe's bar, where she and Alex would meet. Normally Alex would be on-call tonight but as soon as he heard the word 'sex' he found someone to cover for him.

"Hi, just checking if you're awake yet."

"I am, just a little fuzzy but that's normal right? How's the baby?"

"Well the surgery went extremely well, but I'll do a sonogram and run some test just to be sure."

Addison was quite surprised by the fact that Derek wasn't in the room. She squirted some cold gel on Meredith's pregnant belly and looked at the sonogram attentively.

"We still have a heartbeat… And the baby seems to be fine. I'm still going to do some other test just to be sure."

"Oh thank God! Thank you so much Addison."

"No problem. Will you tell Derek? I've got an appointment."

"Sure. Thanks again."

Addison marched out of Meredith's room as fast as she could. But somewhere on her way to the attending's lounge she bumped into Mark. She'd rather avoided him now since he saw the both of them together and she wondered what he was going to say. Maybe he was mad at them or is he going to treat Alex like crap, which is something she wants to avoid.

"Aaaah Montgomery! So, you and Karev."

"Shhhhhhh Mark, come on I don't want the whole hospital to know it."

"If you don't want to the whole hospital to know you had sex then why are you not wearing any panties."

Oh no! Mark knew she wasn't wearing any panties? Addison quickly looked at her own butt trying to see if it was that obvious. But there wasn't any remarkable to see about her black dress. She probably should've kept on her lab coat a little longer.

"What?! Mark! How do you know that?"

"News flash, Mark Sloan looks at your ass. Come on Addie don't you know me by now?"

"Have you talked to Alex yet?"

"I have not actually, but don't worry. Mark Sloan's lips are sealed."

"That would be the first time."

Mark wrapped an arm around her and patted her ass. Without the extra layer fabric of the panties she felt his warm hands surprisingly good.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I? I'm happy for you Red.", Mark said with his famous smile on his face.

* * *

Addison came a little later than agreed so that she didn't have to be the one to wait at a table alone. And she succeeded because when she stumbled into Joe's bar, she already saw Alex sitting at a table. Alex came straight from the hospital just like her and knowing that they both weren't wearing any underwear made everything a little more exciting. Addison walked up to his table and saw that he was busy looking at a magazine so she decided to put her hands in front of his eyes and say: "Guess who?" in her sexiest voice, before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Addison, you made it."

"I bumped into Mark on my way over here. He said it wasn't a problem."

"Even if it was, I still wouldn't let you go."

Addison loved how nice he was to her, even though they never really said something about being exclusive or actually dating, she knew he felt the same way as she did. Alex looked around to see if there weren't any familiar faces around before taking her hand and leaning in closer.

"Care to come home with me?"

"Well uh, I want to come home with _you_ but I'm not so sure about your roomies."

"I'm pretty sure no one says roomies these days but Meredith and Derek are at the hospital, George and Callie are staying at her hotel room tonight and Izzie is on-call."

"But what if they come home? What in the morning? They can't see me! Don't you want to hide this a little longer?"

"Honestly I can't stop thinking about the fact that you're not wearing any underwear."

"You're unbelievable, let's go." Addison laughed.

* * *

When they walked into the house, Alex started screaming: "Anybody home?". There came no answer.

"Told ya."

The two of them couldn't resist any longer and started kissing in the middle of the hallway. They both took off each other's jackets, stumbled into the living room and fell on the couch, their lips still touching. Addison was on top of Alex and moaned softly. Alex felt Addison up but she stopped him and asked him: "Shouldn't we move this upstairs?"

Without saying a word Alex lifted Addison from the couch and took her upstairs where they continued what they started.


	5. Busted?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Grey's. **

**I hope I update fast enough for you guys and I wanted to thank you all so much for reviewing and liking my story! You have no idea how much it means to me and it keeps me going :) Anyways suggestions are still welcome.**

Addison and Alex were waked by a door being opened and closed.

"Oh my God! Alex there's someone in the house! Oh no, they're going to find out! I can't be here. Ah man this is it! What are we going to do?!", she exclaimed.

"_We _are going to do nothing. _I _am going to check who's home and see if I can distract them."

Addison was already putting on her clothes, ready to jump out of the window in case someone would catch them.

"Relax baby! Be quiet, I'll check."

Addison got down and laid on the ground behind the bed. Alex got out of the door yelling again: "Anybody home?".

And also this time there didn't came an answer, just footsteps. As the footsteps were getting louder Alex saw Derek turned around the corner.

"Oh hey Alex, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, I heard you. What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some clothes for Meredith. You really should get back to bed Karev."

"I will."

And Alex closed the door behind him while doing a sign to Addison that everything was alright. She smiled and got in the bed with him, just to cuddle this time. A couple of minutes later Derek was out of the house and the two love birds fell asleep.

* * *

When Addison woke up she saw that Alex was looking at her.

"Are you some creep watching other people sleep?"

"Usually not, but you looked so peaceful…. And hot. I just didn't want to wake you."

Addison giggled. Right in this moment she couldn't be happier and for one minute she didn't care if someone walked in and saw the both of them.

"Do you think there's someone home?"

"I don't think so actually. Callie and George will probably go straight to the hospital, Meredith and Derek are already there and Izzie, will come home later but she's probably still crashing in an on-call room."

"Well maybe we can have breakfast together than?"

"I'd like that."

Addison pecked Alex softly on the lips. She stood up and wore one of Alex's boxer shorts, since they both didn't wear any underwear yesterday, and a T-shirt Alex had given her. He only wore his boxers in which, needless to say, he looked amazing. Alex took Addison's hand and they walked to an empty kitchen. Alex let go of Addison's hand and asked: "So what do you want, pancakes? A sandwich?"

"Can't we just eat cereal out of the box in front of the TV?"

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

Alex took the box of cereal and followed Addison to the living room. He sat down first and Addison put her legs over his while leaning her head on his shoulder. On the television was playing an old episode of Friends that they both saw many times but they still laughed at the jokes.

Alex loved Addison's laugh, it made her even more attractive than she already was. She was probably the sexiest woman he had ever been with even though she was a couple of years older than him. They both hadn't touched the cereal in a while so Alex put the box back in the kitchen but came back really quickly to start making out with Addison. He loved her that was for sure and he knew that she loved him too. The sound of his pager beeping stopped their make-out-session.

"Crap, forgot I had rounds."

"I should be heading to the hospital as well. But I'm going to make a quick stop at my hotel."

"Okay, see you at the hospital?"

"Definitely."

Addison got in yesterday's clothes quickly and then drove off to her hotel. She still couldn't believe everything that was happening. Alex made her happy and she was glad his 12-year-old friends still didn't have a clue. And what she loved even more was that he was on her service.

* * *

Alex had been waiting impatiently for the interns to finish rounds. He knew he would be assigned to Addison's service today, just like always. They had finally arrived by the last patient and the case got assigned to Cristina. Izzie and George followed Bailey together with Alex to the nurse's station where Bailey assigned their tasks.

"Stevens, clinic. O'Malley, pit. And Karev you're still on Dr. Montgomery's service. Don't screw up."

They all mumbled their own version of "We won't" and marched each in different directions.

Alex practically ran to the NICU, where Addison was waiting for him. When he finally came through the doors they both looked around to see if there was anyone and when they saw the coast was clear, the leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"I missed you, how's that possible?"

"I missed you too Addie."

"We do have some work to do though. I've got this preemie here who needs to be monitored at all times and we've got to discharge Meredith today."

"Can't some other intern monitor the preemie so we can make sweet sweet love?"

"I'd rather have hot rough love and no Alex, if I get someone else to do it that means you're off my service. And you don't want that, do you?"

Addison whispered those last words in Alex's ear which turned him on. He grabbed her hand and said; "Let's go discharge Meredith."

**So what did you think of this one? Feel free to review! I'd love to hear your opinion! The next chapter will come very soon hopefully!**


	6. Stating The Obvious

**Disclaimer: Grey's is still not mine. Still negotiating with Shonda.**

**Hope this update is fast enough. I'm in love with my own story (is that bad to say?) so the writing goes a little faster. Enjoy!**

Meredith was already packing when Addison and Alex entered the room. Even though Meredith was due in about two weeks, there was no reason to keep her here at the hospital.

"Oh Addison, finally! I thought you had forgotten about me."

"How could I ever? You just need to sign these and you're free as a bird. I am going to put you on bedrest though. No running around the house, doing chores or preparing the baby's room. You and your bed are in a relationship from now until the baby's born, got it?"

"Yeah and seriously Mer, just listen to Addison. I know you hate doing nothing but it will seriously harm your baby!"

"Got it! I'll see you in about two weeks then?"

"We hope so."

Addison and Alex walked out of the room back to the nurse's station. The outsides of their hands brushed softly against each other. At the nurse's station, Addison signed Meredith's chart and Alex was standing right next to her. He also had to sign the chart and when Addison gave him the pen their hands touched slowly while they were gazing into each other's eyes. Apparently one of the nurse's suspected something because she saw nurse Olivia whispering something to another nurse while staring at them.

"Dr. Karev, walk with me. I'll explain the details of the preemie case."

Addison and Alex walked to the NICU and as soon as they closed the door behind them Addison sighed.

"I think some people know. I saw them whispering."

"Of course they whisper, we're both attractive, single. Plus people always suspect something."

"Still."

"I'm hungry, wanna eat together?"

"Don't you wanna eat with your friends?" Addison giggled.

Addison knew Alex wouldn't mind coming out with their relationship but she liked to keep it secret for a little while longer. She's always liked to hide things from other people, especially the excitement that comes with it. Maybe this is why she used to be a cheater.

* * *

Izzie, George and Callie were sitting all at the same table with their food half-eaten. They saw Alex arriving to the cafeteria together with Addison.

"Are they going to.. eat together?" George asked.

"Looks like it." Callie added.

Alex and Addison were busy talking and didn't notice that the person before them in line had moved on. After many sighs from the people behind them Alex guided Addison to the checkout counter by putting his hand on her waist. This, however, went not unnoticed by his friends but aside from a frown they didn't pay any further attention to it.

George and Callie got back to their lunch but Izzie kept an eye on Alex. She saw how Alex paid for Addison and how Addison smiled at him repeatedly.

"Guys, I think Addison is crushing on Alex.", Izzie said.

"Haha, on Alex? I don't think so, McHot is way out of his league.", George said.

"McHot? Is that how you call her?", Callie asked.

George felt Callie's jealousy and decided to make up for it.

"Well you haven't heard your McNickname yet.", he said.

"No indeed, I haven't. Tell me." Callie said suspiciously.

"It's ….. Mc….Delicious, yeah McDelicious. Everyone says it, right Iz?"

"Yeah, totally."

Callie stood up and whispered in George's ear: "No sex for you tonight, big guy." She walked over to Addison and Alex's table and saw Alex taking some fries from Addison's plate which she thought was strange because last time anyone tried to steal her food she practically attacked the person.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt you two. But Addie, I have a pregnant woman with a fractured wrist. She fell on the stairs and I need you to check if the baby's okay. Can you come by later?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. First thing after lunch."

Callie smiled and walked out of the cafeteria.

"About the whispers," Alex said, "I kind of think where the hot topic."

"Right? So it's not just me! I still want to keep it a secret though honey. For not long anymore though, I promise."

"Well, you better meet me in an on-call room after, to make up for it."

"No doubt." Addison winked and stepped out of the cafeteria, on her way to Callie. And Alex, he watched his hot girlfriend walking away.

* * *

"Callie? Where can I find your patient?"

"You can't. I don't have one."

"What? But you sa-"

"Addie, cut the crap. I know you're doing Karev."

"What?! How do you know? Does anyone else know?"

"Well there's suspicion but no certainty. These people in the cafeteria have eyes you know."

"It really was that obvious? Please don't tell anyone, we're just trying to make this work. And I love him, I really do."

"I won't tell anyone. You know me right. This is so amazing! We're both going out with the help!"

"Oh Cal." Addison giggled. "I'm going now, if you don't need me for any further purposes. I've got another consult in the on-call room." Addison winked again.

"Unbelievable Montgomery. You're unbelievable."

* * *

"Mmmmm Dr. Karev", Addison said teasingly, "That was amazing."

"You're amazing."

"You are. We are."

The both of them layed in each other's arms for awhile. When Addison decided to break the silence, "Callie knows about us."

"You told her?"

"She found out on her own. Apparently it's pretty obvious but the other's just suspect things."

Alex's pager beeped and he hauled himself out of bed again.

"I don't want to go. I just want to lay here, holding you in my arms all day long."

"Aw, me too honey bu-"

Addison's sentence got disturbed by her own pager beeping.

"It's Meredith."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I kind of ended it with a cliffhanger, although you probably can figure out what happens next :) Review please! They make me smile!**


	7. Push

**Disclaimer: If I owned Grey's, this is what would happen.**

**Hope I'm here fast enough for you guys :) Lots of things are happening in this chapter! Hope you like it! I'm facing a mother of a school week so I hope I can find the time to write the next chapter!**

"Alex, find another intern to monitor the preemie, you're going to assist me on this."

"I will" Alex said before giving her a kiss.

Addison walked out of the door to the nurse's station and asked if Meredith had already arrived.

"We've just put her in labor room 3."

Addison rushed herself into the room where she found Meredith heavily breathing to try and reduce the pain. And Derek next to her not knowing what to do.

"Oh aaaauwch, Addison finally you're here! Give me the drugs!"

Addison said to Alex, who had just walked it, "Get her drugs, Karev." The desire to call him baby, honey or even just Alex was big, but she was a professional and she was not about to break the news to Meredith and Derek while Meredith was in labor.

"Okay Meredith, I need you to lay back and I'm going to see how many centimeters you're dialated."

"Okay, okay, okay, this is gonna be alright. Right?"

"Wow, how long have you had contractions? Meredith you're fully dialated!"

"Okay I'm here, I'm here with the drugs!" Alex shouted while coming through the door.

"Meredith you can still do this without you just have to push a couple of times and your baby's here."

"Can I push, can I push? Oh my God, I need to push."

"Yes you can, Derek support her head."

Derek had been awfully quiet through the whole thing but he did what he was supposed to do and he supported Meredith's head. On the other side Alex dropped the pain meds and held Meredith's hand.

"Okay you're ready? When the next contraction comes I want you to push okay?"

"Okay", Meredith squeeled out.

"And push, push, push. Meredith you're doing great I can already see the head. Yes, push push push."

And faster than anyone could imagine their beautiful baby girl was born.

"Here she is, a wonderful baby girl. Congratulations!"

Addison gave the newborn to Meredith who was suddenly wide awake.

"Hi baby girl, hi" she told her baby.

"She's so beautiful, our baby." Derek added while wrapping his arms around both his girls.

"We have a name yet?" Addison asked.

Derek and Meredith looked at each other and nodded, "Lauren".

"Beautiful." Alex came over to where Addison was standing while the nurses cared for Meredith and the baby. "I want one, one day." Addison said silently, trying not to cry. "I know you do", Alex responded and he wrapped an arm around her.

"We're going to leave you three alone for a couple of minutes but then we have to take her to do some tests."

Meredith and Derek didn't pay any further attention to Addison which she understood. She walked out together with Alex.

"You're fine with this?" Alex asked her.

"I think I am. I'm actually happy for them and their girl is so beautiful."

"She is. And you've grown babe."

"Well I have you now." She brushed her lips softly against his and smiled.

Their interaction was interrupted by a heavy cough. Both of them had totally forgotten they were in public.

"Karev, Addison. My office." The chief said, "Now."

* * *

Chief Webber closed the door with a loud noise and Addison cringed by the sound of it.

"What in the name of God are you two doing kissing in the hallways of _my _hospital?"

"It's not like it's the first time people are kissing in hallways, Chief. But yes we're together and just to set things straight, she's not wooing me with surgeries and it's not just messing around. I love her."

"He's right Richard. Come on, you want me to be happy right? Alex makes me happy. And we wanted to keep it a secret because we wanted time to work things out, to see if this could work. "

The chief, who was sitting down in his chair by now, arms crossed over his chest, looked at the both of them angrily but his frown turned into a smile.

"I'm going to have to inform the board about the new couple. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you so much." They said in unison.

But on their way out chief Webber added something. "And Karev, if you hurt her, I'm going to hunt you down and kick your ass."

"Yes sir."

They closed the door behind them and walked for awhile when Addison announced: "I know I said I was only here for Meredith's case but since _us _happened I, um, quit my job at the practice and I'm moving back here."

"Oh my God are you serious? That's amazing! Have you found an apartment yet?"

"No I haven't, I'm staying at the Archfield until I find something."

"We're totally celebrating this! Let's go to my place, have sex. Everyone's here at the hospital. What do you think?"

"Don't you have work to do? I mean I'm all for the sex, the more the better but it's like the middle of the day."

"You're my boss right?"

"I am indeed, Dr. Karev and I think you deserve a break."

* * *

Alex opened the lock aggressively and guided his girlfriend inside. It was the middle of the day which meant no one was going to be home and he could suggest to have sex in inappropriate places.

"Okay, where do you want to do it. Kitchen, couch…. Stairs?"

"Hmm I think I'm gonna go with kitchen." Addison let out a slight laugh. And before they knew it they were making love on the kitchen counter. Addison had kept on her heels because she knew that Alex thought that was incredibly hot. After they had both reached their climax they kissed for a little while, totally ignoring the fact, they were both naked in a kitchen. Addison wrapped her legs around his waist and just when they were about to start another round the kitchen door was being opened.

**Oh no! Who will find out? Gotta stay tuned! Let me know what you think!**


	8. What The Hell

**Disclaimer: They don't need to rub it in my face.**

**Hi guys! I'm here again :D Hope I'm here fast enough so you can find out! (I'm sorry, I like to pretend I left you guys with a major cliff hanger just like Shonda did.) Enjoy!**

"Oh my God Alex!" Izzie exclaimed. She closed the door but not completely so she could rage. "What the hell Alex! Can't you sleep with your skank-of-the-week in your bedroom like normal people?"

Alex opened the door, this time fully dressed and Addison came out right behind him.

"I know you guys like those nicknames, but I prefer Addison.", she said while raising her hand which should represent a wave.

"Dr. Montgomery?! I, I, I, I'm sorry, I didn't know you and Alex we-" Izzie could barely form words now she found out who Alex had been sleeping with.

"Oh and Iz, we'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone. We would like to inform the rest ourselves." Alex said while leading Addison out of the house by her hand. It was time to go back to the hospital anyways.

* * *

When they came into the hospital together Addison assigned Karev to monitor the preemie and she herself was on her way to check on Lauren Grey-Shepherd. When she came into the room it was filled with flowers and cards.

"How are we doing today?"

"We are wonderful. Do you have the results back?"

"Yes, I do. They're all normal. Also her scar seems to be healing well. Everything's great! You really should try to get some sleep though Meredith."

"I just don't want to miss a second of her."

"I know, I understand you completely but reall-"

"I just don't want to leave her with those nurses, and Derek went home to grab some stuff."

"If you want to, I can babysit her for awhile. I mean, you're not my only case. But I got Alex covering the other for me."

"I would love to! You really want to do that?"

"Of course! I'll take care of her."

Addison took Lauren out of Meredith's arms who fell asleep almost immediately. Addison walked around with Lauren for a while until Alex paged her. On her way to Alex she practically got attacked by nurses to look at the cute Grey-Shepherd baby. And Addison had to admit, that baby was pretty damn cute. When she finally came into the room with Lauren still on her arm Alex smiled at her.

"You're going to make such a great mom." He kissed her on the lips, holding their gaze for a while. "Meredith knows you got her baby right?"

Addison giggled, "Of course she does, she asked me. I've got her until Derek arrives."

Addison mumbled some baby-talk to the newborn in her arms as she sat down on a chair. Alex looked at her mollified and said, "our babies will be just as cute, if not cuter."

"You really think we will have babies together?"

"Sure, I figured it all out while you were sleeping." He said, "We'll have two boys and one girl, in that order so the boys can defend their sister."

Addison's heart melted by hearing the words Alex just spoke. She knew he could be soft and she knew they had a long relationship in front of them but she never even dared to dream of a family with him. Meanwhile a nurse had brought some of Meredith's breastmilk so Addison could feed the cute little baby while she watched Alex taking care of the preemie.

By the time Lauren's bottle was finished Derek came in.

"Hi, where's my baby girl, you're so beautiful." Addison handed Derek the baby and got up.

"She drank the whole bottle. She's a strong little baby."

"Yes you are, yes you are." Derek mumbled to his little girl. And to Addison he responded, "Thank you so much Addie, what would I be without you?" He gave Addison a kiss on her forehead and went out of the room.

"Wow, looks like he as certainly forgiven you."

"He's just busy being .. a family."

"Maybe it's a little easier to break the news when he's that excited."

Addison wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and Alex wrapped his around her waist. They stared in each other's eyes, exchanging smiles and Alex grabbed her ass.

"It probably is, maybe we should think about announcing it instead of letting people catch us in the heat of the moment." Addison said on an accusing tone.

"Don't you worry about honey.", Alex said before kissing her passionately.

Alex had just finished his sentence when Derek came into the room, this time without baby Lauren, to pick up her diaper bag he'd forgotten.

"Addison? Alex? Are.. are you two together?" Derek's expression said more than a thousand words could say, but Addison couldn't figure whether it was good, or bad.

"Derek, Derek, yes we are. But we, we were, well we _are_ keeping it a secret. We want this to work, please don't judge me, this is not a moment of weakness."

It was quiet for a few seconds when Derek said, "It's okay. You've got my blessing."

"Really?" Addison asked.

"See, when I caught you with Mark, the first thing you said was 'I'm so sorry', and you had to be. But now when I caught you here with Alex you didn't say 'I'm sorry' because you're not sorry for being with Alex. And you shouldn't be. I wish you two the best but now I'm going to get back to my family."

And as soon as Derek shut the door, the two started making out again.

**So what do you think? Reviews are always very appreciated! I'll have the other chapter up hopefully by tomorrow or earlier.**


	9. Rush Hour

**Disclaimer: Why bother?**

**I'm here again, as promised :) You'll see someone else finding out and some more Addex cuteness.**

"It's getting late, we should head home." Alex proposed.

"Oh I almost forgot, Callie asked if we wanted to grab some drinks with her and George after we're done."

Addison pouted. She knew Alex couldn't resist it when she was sad and Alex knew that Callie was one of her best friends.

"Okay. If you promise to go home with me tonight."

"How on earth could I resist that?"

Addison brought her face closer to Alex's and they brushed their lips together. They untied the yellow gowns they were supposed to wear in the NICU and headed out of the hospital.

* * *

They entered Joe's bar holding hands. They had decided not to hide it anymore and let people casually find out which was easier than just telling them. Callie had seen them come in together and waved. They walked over and sat down on the bank across from Callie.

"Isn't George here yet?", Addison asked.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes or so, he had to finish on some patient. Gosh you guys look so cute together! So is this public? Or are we still pretending?"

Addison had rested her head on Alex's shoulder while holding his arms with both of her hands when Callie said they were cute together. But she took her head and her arms back when Alex said: "We're going public. We decided it's time, it's early but she's my girlfriend and I want people to know she is. And I want to show affection without first looking around if no one's watching."

Callie smiled at them. She felt the same way about George and she thought it was amazing that her friend had found love again. Alex put a hand on Addison's leg and started rubbing it up and down.

"I think so too honey", Addison said and she and Alex brushed their lips softly against each other. A little longer as usual but they didn't want Callie to feel awkward so they pulled away quickly.

"Alex? Wha-, wha-, what are you guys doing? Callie did you know about this? Is this true? But ho-"

What they didn't know was that George had just walked into the bar only to witness their kiss. He still couldn't believe the rumours were true. Alex and Dr. Montgomery? She was so hot and every guy in the hospital would do her if they had the chance. But her and Alex?

"Bambi, don't worry you'll get over it." Alex said rather rudely which was not as he intended and he apologized.

"Hi honey you made it! Isn't it fun? We can double date!" Callie exclaimed in a excited voice.

"Hello George." Addison said.

"Dr. Montgomery." George nodded.

"Oh no, please call me Addison, we're not in the hospital."

"Oh, okay. Um you know everyone whispers right?"

"We do. But we'd like it if you didn't tell anyone, we'd prefer if they found out on their own." Alex answered.

"The more I hear you say it the meaner it sounds. Shouldn't we just tell them." Addison questioned.

"No, I wanna have some fun with this. And I kinda liked it when we were sneaking around."

"I bet you did" Addison said in her most seductive voice before kissing Alex firmly.

George looked at the whole thing with disgust and disbelief in his eyes but Callie, she was enjoying this whole thing.

* * *

Addison and Alex stumbled into the house. The night they had with Callie and George had been great. At first George was a little startled and he didn't know what to say exactly but at the end he loosened up. Izzie was the only one who was home and when she saw who came inside she smiled and said: "Hello dr. Montgomery." Addison looked at her and she corrected herself. "Addison."

"We're going upstairs" Alex informed.

Izzie nodded and got back to the tv.

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning honey."

It was 5 in the morning but Addison felt like she had been sleeping for 12 hours. Waking up next to Alex was a blessing. She rolled over on top of him and she started kissing him passionately.

"I wish I could lay here all day." Addison sighed.

"Me too. I don't want to get up yet."

They laid like that for about 10 minutes and after that they decided to get out of bed and eat something. Izzie, who was already making a healthy breakfast for all of them, felt kind of weird when she saw Addison entering in her lingerie and one of Alex's shirts. After all, she was still a superior but then again she couldn't blame Alex. Addison was indeed sexy and no one tried to deny it.

"Good morning, Izzie." Addison said with a big smile on her face.

"Morning. Pancakes? Or bacon."

"Gosh I haven't had bacon in forever."

"Hey Iz." Alex now walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some coffee for himself and for Addison as well. He sat down next to his girlfriend and broke the silence.

"So Iz, I thought it was your day off?"

"Yeah it is, but I thought I'd visit Lauren today. They can go home today right?" Izzie directed her question to Addison.

"Yeah she can, as soon as I'm there, I'll sign the discharge papers."

"It'll be great, having a little baby in the house." Izzie said, the excitement dripping of her voice.

Izzie was obviously already crazy about the newborn. The rest of the breakfast conversation had been about Lauren and how beautiful and alert she was. Addison joined Izzie in the conversation and was surprisingly excited for her ex-husband. When they were all finished Addison announced," I'm gonna take a shower or else I'm gonna be late." She gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips and he added, "I'm gonna join you if you don' t mind." Addison walked out of the door and Alex was right behind her. Izzie heard them both giggling and rushing upstairs but she tried not to care about how Alex's love life seemed so great and hers was a mine field.

**Review! I think I'm going to end this fanfic as there is not many to tell anymore :) It's probably going to be one next chapter on Cristina & Meredith finding out and then an epilogue, maybe something about them in the future. We'll see :) Thanks for the lovely reviews!**


	10. The Things We Love The Most

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's**

**This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

"How come you're always so late?" Miranda Bailey asked, her eyes filled with suspicion.

Addison had rushed herself to the hospital after she had been showering together with Alex for about an hour. It wasn't that big of a deal to her when she was late because she was an attending but Alex, he need to be on time. Of course he said he didn't mind either but deep down Addison knew this could be a tie breaker if he ever did anything wrong.

"Good morning to you too Miranda. I happened to have overslept but don't worry, Meredith Grey will be discharged in a few seconds."

"First of all, change morning into afternoon, much closer. And it's not that intern I'm worried about."

Miranda Bailey had put the chart away and came closer to where Addison was standing. She looked at her with her infamous Bailey-eyes and said: "I'm Dr. Bailey, I know everything. And I also happen to know that you're doing Alex Karev, who happened to be my intern. And like I may or may not have said before, I normally don't care about your personal life but he is my intern so one way or another this will affect me. And don't even think about wooing him with surgeries. This is the third intern who is sleeping with an attending and I don't want people to think I'm a bad resident so you better be serious about this relationship Doctor Montgomery."

She stretched the 'Dr. Montgomery' which was kind of frightening. Miranda Bailey was only a resident and was much younger than Addison, normally they got along great. You could even say they were friends, but when it came to her reputation or to one of her interns she turned into a overprotective motherbear.

"I am in fact serious about him Miranda. You don't need to worry you pretty little head about it."

"I won't."

Addison smiled and grabbed Meredith's chart, ready to discharge her, but before she could walk away Miranda grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"And as your friend, I'm happy for you Addie."

Miranda let go of her arm and they both walked away in different directions.

When Addison entered Meredith's room she saw that Alex was standing there with Lauren in his arms. Derek and Meredith were both packing and hadn't noticed Addison came in until she said something.

"Read to go home?"

Derek and Meredith both looked up from their bags but Alex kept babbling to Lauren.

"Yeah we sure are. Isn't it a bit too early though? I just want everything to be fine. What if I mess things up?" Meredith was worried. She had let the nurses barely touch her baby and did almost everything herself but she still didn't think she was ready for motherhood.

"Are you kidding me? She's got 4, sometimes 6 doctors who are taking care of her at home. She's ready. And if anything ever happens you can call me."

Addison walked over to Alex and Lauren and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and used the other one to caress Lauren's cheek.

"She's getting big already. I know it's not possible she already looks so much bigger. And she's cute." Addison said but her eyes didn't go away from the baby's face.

"So are you two." Meredith said suddenly.

Addison took back her hands and she and Alex looked up startled at the same time. Addison's eyes switched to Derek and she could tell from his eyes that he told her.

"Shepherd? What the hell dude?" Alex exclaimed, "we wanted to let her find out."

"I'm sorry, it's not like she wouldn't have found out quickly after I did. And besides she's my baby's mama, we have no secrets."

"I think it's so amazing, you guys make a great couple. Are you coming over tonight Addison? Izzie was going to make dinner tonight and I'm sure she wouldn't mind cooking for one more." Meredith said.

"I'd love to, thank you." Addison smiled genuinely. "I've got to run though, I've got to scrub in on a surgery." She pecked Alex's lips softly, they said their goodbyes and Addison disappeared.

That evening everyone had gathered in the Grey-residence. There was Callie together with George, who was currently holding baby Lauren. There was Izzie, who was still cooking, and Meredith who was helping Izzie. And there was Derek, Alex and Cristina, who were discussing today's surgeries. When the doorbell rang Derek immediately said: "That's Addison. You should probably get that Alex." Cristina, who still didn't know, was confused.

"Why is Addison coming? I know she fixed Lauren but she's still Satan isn't she?"

"Watch and learn, Yang." Derek said, enjoying what was going to come.

Addison came inside of the house with a big bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Addie you look fantastic." Alex said with a smile on his face. Addison wrapped one arm around him to pull him a little bit closer and they kissed.

The pair heard Cristina laughing. "Evil Spawn and Satan? Oh my God, this is so good."

"Hey we can hear you, you know?" Alex snapped back. He took Addison's coat and mingled further with Derek and Cristina while Addison went into the kitchen.

"Addison! You made it!" Meredith got away from the food she was preparing and hugged Addison which was surprising to Addison but she went with it.

"These are for you. Thank you so much for inviting me." Addison handed Meredith the flowers and went over to sit on a chair.

"God, Izzie, it smells delicious in here!" Addison said.

"Thanks. Cristina found out yet?" Izzie asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, she did just now. I kind of already expected her to know though."

"And ruin the fun?" Meredith laughed.

The girls talked for a bit and when dinner was ready they all sat down around the huge table filled with delicious food. They talked about Lauren, told funny stories but the main subject was the hospital, as always. When they were all full they moved the party to the sofa. Addison sat down on Alex's lap due to a lack of chairs around the coffee table but also because she wanted to be with him. Alex didn't let go of her and caressed her back the whole time.

They all never expected that things would turn out this way. That Addison would be a part of their lives or that Meredith and Derek would have a baby. But that didn't mean they all don't love each other. Because a couple of years later, at Alex and Addison's wedding they were all reminiscing at that evening.

**So this is it .. I hope you enjoyed the story. I didn't really know what to do with Cristina's character so I hope you liked the ending :) Review for the last time please :D**


End file.
